Skill Book (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all Skill books that increase specific Skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Reading the book once permanently increases a specific skill by one point. Each skill book possesses an emblem relative to its skill. Skill books in Skyrim Alchemy *A Game At Dinner, Volume 1: In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. *A Game At Dinner, Volume 2: In Honningbrew Meadery. *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim: In Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim: In the Hag's Cure in Markarth. *Du Rerum Dirennis: In The Midden beneath The College of Winterhold, on an Alchemy Lab. *Du Rerum Dirennis: Grave Concoctions in Falkreath, under some baskets in the back right corner. *Mannimarco King Of Worms, Volume 1: On the corpse in Evergreen Grove. *Mannimarco King Of Worms, Volume 2: On the Alchemy Lab in Nightcaller Temple. *Song Of The Alchemists, Volume 1: In Bards' College of Solitude. *Song Of The Alchemists, Volume 2: In Anise's Cabin. Alteration *Breathing Water, Volume 1: In Kraldar's House in Winterhold. *Breathing Water, Volume 2: In Ilinalta's Deep. *Daughter of The Niben, Volume 1: In Brandy-Mug Farmstead. *Daughter Of The Niben, Volume 2: In the room next to the Jarl of Understone in Markarth. *Daughter Of The Niben, Volume 3: Quest reward from "Hitting the Books", given by Urag gro-Shub. *Reality And Other Flasehoods, Volume 1: In the throne room of Yngvild. *Reality And Other Flasehoods, Volume 2: In the Red Eagle Ascent. *Reality And Other Flasehoods, Volume 3: Bookshelf in the basement of Snow-shod Farm, southwest of Riften. *Sithis, Volume 1: On Krag's corpse in Nchuand-Zel. *Sithis, Volume 2: In The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *The Lunar Lorkhan, Volume 1: In the Mazaka's quarters at the Lighthouse of Solitude. *The Lunar Lorkhan, Volume 2: In the central chamber, on the Arcane Enchanter of Cragwallow Slope. *The Lunar Lorkhan, Volume 3: In the Mzulft Boilery, in a room with a Master lock containing two Falmer. *The Lunar Lorkhan, Volume 4: Atop the watchtower at Faldar's Tooth. Archery *Father Of The Niben, Volume 1: In Brinehammer Shipwreck Hold. *Father Of The Niben, Volume 2: In Autumnshade Clearing, northwest of Riften, on a dead hunter. *The Black Arrow, Volume 2: in Brood Cavern, near a chest, on a dead hunter. *The Black Arrow Part II, Volume 2: In Valtheim Towers. *The Gold Ribbon Of Merit, Volume 1: In Fletcher's shop in Solitude. As soon as you enter, the book is on a table to your left, next to the fire. *The Gold Ribbon Of Merit, Volume 2: In Angi's Camp. *The Marksmanship Lesson, Volume 1: In the map room in Dawnstar Sanctuary. *The Marksmanship Lesson, Volume 2: In Gilfre's house at Mixwater Mill. *The Marksmanship Lesson, Volume 3: On a table in a small room in Faldar's Tooth. *Vernaccus And Bourlor, Volume 1: In the Smithshop at Knifepoint Ridge. *Vernaccus And Bourlor, Volume 2: In Froki's Shack. *Vernaccus And Bourlor, Volume 3: Graywinter Watch, on top of a barrel in the back of the cave. *Vernaccus And Bourlor, Volume 4: Honningbrew Meadery, in the bookshelf to the left. Block *A Dance In Fire, Volume 1: In the library in Fort Snowhawk. *A Dance In Fire, Volume 2: In the ruined hostel at Traitors' Post. *A Dance In Fire, Volume 3: In Karthspire Camp *Battle Of Red Mountain, Volume 1: In Watch Pass at Skybound. *Battle Of Red Mountain, Volume 2: In Destroyed Caravan at Tolvald's Crossing. *Death Blow Of Abernit, Volume 1: In the Hall Of The Dead (Whiterun Catacombs) in Whiterun. *Death Blow Of Abernit, Volume 2: In the war room in Falkreath. *Death Blow Of Abernit, Volume 3: In Northwind Mine *The Mirror, Volume 1: On a sleeping mat in a Broken Tower Redoubt. *The Mirror, Volume 2: In Ulfric's bedroom at the Palace of the Kings. *Warrior, Volume 1: In the Boss arena in the Driftshade Refuge. *Warrior, Volume 2: In the Captain's quarters in Fort Kostov. Conjuration *Frostfall Part I, Volume 10: In the last room of the Word Wall in Sunderstone Gorge. *Frostfall Part II, Volume 10: In Belyn Hlaalu's house in Windhelm. *Hearth Fire Part I, Volume 9: In the last room in Rimerock Burrow. *Hearth Fire Part II, Volume 9: Near the Mortar and Pestle shop in Dawnstar. *Liminal Bridges, Volume 1: In north entrance of Shalidar's Maze. *Liminal Bridges, Volume 2: At the top of Falkreath Watchtower. *The Doors Of Oblivion, Volume 1: In Reachcliff Cave. *The Doors Of Oblivion, Volume 2: In Fellglow Keep. *The Warrior's Charge, Volume 1: In the sacrificial chamber of the Arcane Enchanter at Brittleshin Pass. *The Warrior's Charge, Volume 2: In the Jarl's bed chamber in Markarth. Destruction *A Hypothetical Treachery, Volume 1: In the central chamber of High Gate Ruins. *A Hypothetical Treachery, Volume 2: In the Aretino residence in Windhelm. *Art Of War Magic, Volume 1: In Ravenscar Hollow. *Art Of War Magic, Volume 2: In The White Hall at Dawnstar. *Horrors Of Castle Xyr, Volume 1: On the Alchemy Lab in Rannveig's Fast. *Horrors Of Castle Xyr, Volume 2: In Glenmoril Coven. *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 1: In Haemar's Cavern. *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 2: In Iron Breaker Mine in Dawnstar. *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 3: In Witchmist Grove *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 4: Rewarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the "Hitting the Books" quest. *The Mystery Of Princess Talara Part III, Volume 3: In Winterhold upstairs, Birna's Oddments. *The Mystery Of Princess Talara Part II, Volume 3: In the Upper Zone of Steepfall Burrow. Enchanting *A Tragedy In Black, Volume 1: In Glenmoril Coven. *A Tragedy In Black, Volume 2: In Ilinalta's Deep. *Catalog Of Armor Enchantments, Volume 1: In Falion's house in Morthal. *Catalog Of Armor Enchantments, Volume 2: In Steamscorch Mine in Kynsegrove. *Catalog Of Weapon Enchantments: In The White Hall at Dawnstar. *Enchanter's Primer, Volume 1: In Carlotta Valentina's house in Whiterun. This book is upstairs on the floor, between the bed and the end table, left side. *Enchanter's Primer, Volume 2: In Hob's Fall Cave. *Twin Secrets, Volume 1: At the top of the Arcane Enchanter in Hagraven, at Serpent's Bluff. *Twin Secrets, Volume 2: In Treva's Watch. Heavy Armor *Hallgerd's Tale, Volume 1: East of Ivarstead, northwest of Riften, on top of the tower on a table, guarded by Orc hunters. *Hallgerd's Tale, Volume 2: At Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. *MidYear Part I, Volume 6: Outside the Alchemy Lab in Fort Dunstead prison. *MidYear Part II, Volume 6: In a guardhouse in Morthal. *Chimarvamidium, Ancient Tales of the Dwemer Part IV, Volume 1: On a desk in Calcelmo's Tower in Markarth. *Chimarvamidium, Ancient Tales of the Dwemer Part IV, Volume 2: In Darkwater Crossing. *Orsinium And The Orcs, Volume 1: In Stonehills. *Orsinium And The Orcs, Volume 2: In Dushnikh Yal. *The Knights Of The Nine, Volume 1: In the dining area of the Palace of the Kings. *The Knights Of The Nine, Volume 2: In the Hall of the Vigilant. Illusion *Before The Ages Of Man, Volume 1: In Dragonsreach, Jarl's quarters in Whiterun. *Before The Ages Of Man, Volume 2: In the four level room in Shroud Hearth Barrow. *Incident At Necrom, Volume 1: In Pinemoon Cave. *Incident At Necrom, Volume 2: In the locked room by the Alchemy Lab at Bloodlet Throne. *Mystery of Talara Part I, Volume 4: Near the Arcane Enchanter at Broken Fang Cave. *Mystery Of Talara Part II, Volume 4: In Nepo's house in Markarth. *Sun's Dawn Part I, Volume 2: In the inner sanctum in the Temple Of Dibella in Markarth. *Sun's Dawn Part II, Volume 2: Near the Hagraven's tent in Darklight Tower. *Sun's Dawn Part III, Volume 2: In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers *The Black Arts On Trial, Volume 1: In Falkreath Jail. *The Black Arts On Trial, Volume 2: In The White Phial store in Windhelm. Light Armor *Ice and Chitin, Volume 1: In the guard tower in Markarth. *Ice and Chitin, Volume 2: In a room under the southern bridge of Windhelm. *Jornibret's Last Dance, Volume 1: In Fort Neugard's library. *Jornibret's Last Dance, Volume 2: In an Autumnwatch Tower. *Rislav the Righteous, Volume 1: In the training room at Fort Greymoor. *Rislav the Righteous, Volume 2: In the training room at Cracked Tusk Keep. *Rislav the Righteous, Volume 3: On a table at a camp with a horse and dead Horker at the shore just north of the Snow Veil Sanctum. *The Rear Guard, Volume 1: In Castle Dour in Solitude. *The Rear Guard, Volume 2: At the Druaddach Redoubt. *The Refugees, Volume 1: In a small, nameless camp west of Helgen. To reach it, follow the path, and keep left. *The Refugees, Volume 2: In the Smithy of Solitude. Lockpicking *Advances in Lock Picking, Volume 1: Inside Ragged Flagon's cistern at Riften. *Advances in Lock Picking, Volume 2: During the escape from Riften's jail. *Proper Lock Design, Volume 1: In Cidhna Mine in Markarth. *Proper Lock Design, Volume 2: In the shack above the ramparts at the top of Faldar's Tooth. *Surfeit of Thieves, Volume 1: In the Wreck of The Winter War. *Surfeit of Thieves, Volume 2: In Mistveil Keep in Riften. It is next to Jarl Laila Law-Giver's end table. *The Locked Room, Volume 1: At Highmoon Hall in Morthal. *The Locked Room, Volume 2: In Animonculary's vault in Alftrand. *The Wolf Queen, Book I, Volume 1: In Dawnstar jail. *The Wolf Queen, Book II, Volume 1: Underneath the bar in Cragslane Cavern. One-Handed *Fire and Darkness, Volume 1: In Folgunthur. *Fire and Darkness, Volume 2: In Esben's room in the Ratway Warrens in Riften. *Mace Etiquette, Volume 1: In Orotheim. *Mace Etiquette, Volume 2: In Fort Greenwall. *Morning Star Part I, Volume 1: In Driftshade Refuge. *Morning Star Part II, Volume 1: In Lost Echo Cave. *Night Falls on Sentinel, Volume 1: In the Bandit camp northwest of Helgen. *Night Falls on Sentinel, Volume 2: In Swindler's Den during a side quest. *The Importance of Where, Volume 1: In a Markarth guard tower. *The Importance of Where, Volume 2: In Chillfurrow Farm. *Warrior: In Driftshade Refuge. Pickpocket *Aevar Stone-Singer, Volume 1: In Thonnir's house in Morthal. *Aevar Stone-Singer, Volume 2: In the last jail cell in Lost Valkygg. *Beggar, Volume 1: Near The Ratways, at the table in room with Khajiit Lowlife. *Beggar, Volume 2: In Haelga's bunkhouse in Riften. *Purloined Shadows, Volume 1: In Duskglow Crevice. *Purloined Shadows, Volume 2: In Honorfall Orphanage in Riften. *Thief, Volume 1: In Bleak Falls Temple, Swindler's Den. *Thief, Volume 2: At the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. *Wulfmare's Guide To Better Thieving, Volume 1: At the bottom of Fort Sunguard's oubliette. *Wulfmare's Guide To Better Thieving, Volume 2: In Mara's Eye Pond. Restoration *Mystery of Talara Part I, Volume 2: In Eldergleam Sanctuary. *Mystery of Talara Part II, Volume 2: In Frostflow Lighthouse. *Racial Phylogeny, Volume 1: At Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Racial Phylogeny, Volume 2: At Corpselight Farm in Falkreath. *Racial Phylogeny, Volume 3: Quest reward for "Hitting the Books", given by Urag gro-Shub. *Rain's Hand Part I, Volume 4: In Falion's house in Morthal. *Rain's Hand Part II, Volume 4: In the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. *The Exodus, Volume 1: In The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *The Exodus, Volume 2: At Stendarr's Beacon. *Withershins, Volume 1: At the end of Actwind Point. *Withershins, Volume 2: In the Temple of Kynareth at Whiterun. Smithing *Cherim's Heart of Anequina, Volume 1: In Dawnstar's Quicksilver Mine. *Cherim's Heart of Anequina, Volume 2: In the forge room of Morvunskar. *Heavy Armor Forging, Volume 1: In the Silent Moons Camp. *Heavy Armor Forging, Volume 2: In Gloombound Mine. *Light Armor Forging, Volume 1: In Lod's house in Falkreath. *Light Armor Forging, Volume 2: In Embershard Mine, on the lower level of the larger area to the west. *The Armorer's Challenge, Volume 1: Near the Smith's forge at Mor Khazgur. *The Armorer's Challenge, Volume 2: On the Skyforge platform in Whiterun. *The Last Scabbard of Akrash, Volume 1: In The Silver Hand Camp in Gallows Rock. *The Last Scabbard of Akrash, Volume 2: In the armory of Fort Sunguard. *Heavy Armor Foraging: In Pinepeak Caverns. Sneak *Last Seed Part I, Volume 8: In Redoran's Retreat. *Last Seed Part II, Volume 8: In the room with Alain Dufont at Raldbthar. *Last Seed Part III: Hag Rock Redoubt. *Legend of Krately House, Volume 1: In the Black-Briar Lodge. *Legend of Krately House, Volume 2: In the cellar at the Nightgate Inn. *Sacred Witness, Volume 1: On an Alchemy Lab in Deepwood Vale. *Sacred Witness, Volume 2: In Babette's room in The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *The Red Kitchen Reader, Volume 1: In the Frostmere Crypt. *The Red Kitchen Reader, Volume 2: In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. *Three Thieves, Volume 1: In Rattle's room at Snow Veil Sanctum. *Three Thieves, Volume 2: In Honningbrew Brewery's Alchemy Lab. Speech *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI, Volume 6: In Meeko's Shack. *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI, Volume 6: In Dead Man's Drink tavern at Falkreath. *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI, Volume 7: In Arnleif And Sons Trading Company in Markarth. *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI, Volume 7: In Beggars' Row in Riften. *Biography of the Wolf Queen, Volume 1: In the Blue Palace in Solitude. *Biography of the Wolf Queen, Volume 2: In Belthor's General Goods in Whiterun. *Second Seed Part I, Volume 5: In Sorli's house in Stonehills. *Second Seed Part II, Volume 5: In Sadri's Used Wares in Windhelm. *The Buying Game, Volume 1: In Bards' College. This book is upstairs in the room at the end of the hall on the right after you get to the top of the stairs, on a shelf to the right as you enter the room. This room is at the opposite end of the hall from the room with all the flutes in it. *The Buying Game, Volume 2: At the Shrine to Peyrite. Two-Handed *Battle of Sancre Tor: In Dustman's Cairn. *Battle of Sancre Tor: In Old Hroldan. *King: In Bleakwind Bluff. *King: In Penitus Oculatus Outpost at Dragon Bridge. *King: On the path to Autumnwatch Tower. *Song of Hrormir: In Jorrvaskr Living Quarters in Whiterun. When you come in the front doors of Jorrvaskr, take the stairs to the right to go down and enter the Living Quarters. After you get control again, immediately turn to the right and go all the way down the hall into the last room. The book is sitting on top of the map on the desk to the left, opposite the two display cases. *Song of Hrormir: In Jala's house in Solitude. *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor: In Ysgramor's Tomb: the room before the Harbinger's Flame. *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor: In Falkreath's barracks. *Words and Philosophy: In the flooded cave of the Lost Knife Hideout. *Words and Philosophy: In the Riften barracks. See also *Spell Tomes *Books (Skyrim) Sources Skill book list Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books